


saturdays

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, litearally, this is very soft, wooseok is a Sk8er Boi, wooseok's ass is in danger, wooyu, wooyu are cute and adorable, yuto in red overalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Who knows what can happen on a sunny Saturday day. One moment you might be looking at a cute Sk8er Boi and then you'll find yourself saving that Sk8er Boi's ass.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	saturdays

Saturdays. Who doesn’t like Saturdays? Well, probably millions of people populating this planet but Yuto was not one of them. He truly liked Saturdays for various reasons: first of all, if there are no classes in the morning one can sleep in or choose to wake up as usual because the early bird gets the worm; secondly, you have an entire free day ahead of you so there is no need to panic about homework or tests. I think at this point you get Yuto’s reasoning so there is no need for me to go on and on about how great Saturday is. 

However, it was Saturday, ten fifteen in the morning to be precise and Yuto was bored. Sometimes he would get in one of those moods when anime, films, guitar, friends etc were just not doing it for him. He wanted _something_ but didn’t know what that _something_ was. The worst part about that situation was that it was Saturday, that marvellous day that you don’t want to waste by being unproductive. 

Yuto was lying on his bed scrolling through YouTube feed in hope of finding something that would catch his eye. Yesterday he spent hours watching food rotting time-lapses. He wasn’t a fan of gross things but there was something captivating about the sight a fresh steak turning from pinkish red to greenish yellow in a span of several minutes. Also the maggots and the flies! They were gross but it was so funny to look at how they practically dragged the chicken wing away from the plate. 

_Okay. Enough of this,_ Yuto thought to himself. _If I’m not doing anything productive I might as well go outside to get some fresh air._ No sooner said than done the boy was looking through his wardrobe in an attempt to find something appropriate. He was going for a walk alone, yet he still wanted to look nice. Bright red overalls, white t-shirt, yellow cap and a pair of colourful Converse should have been enough. It was summer after all so bright colours were more than appropriate. And of course he couldn’t forget about the earrings, one of his most favourite accessories. The look was extremely cute, it also complemented his recently dyed hair, nothing too extra, just some red streaks here and there. 

After checking whether he had turned off the stove, the iron and the pc (twice) and putting on the earbuds Yuto finally left the house. The sun was shining brightly and there were hardly any clouds in the sky so he was glad he had wore the cap, no one wants a sunstroke in this household. 

Yuto headed to his favourite park, not too far from the house. It was a very nice place actually: there was a river with a pier, a lot of trees and kilometres of roads for walking as well as some lanes for cycling. On his way to the park Yuto bought a loaf of bread for the ducks and a bottle of water for himself, he liked watching the ducks splash in the water fighting for small pieces of bread. 

~~~~~

In an hour or so he made it to his favourite side of the park, near the river. For some reason it was always pretty deserted here, not that Yuto was complaining. However, that particular day Yuto wasn’t alone with the ducks, there was a lanky boy learning how to skateboard not too far from Yuto’s usual spot. The boy had longish black hair that looked extra soft and he was wearing jean shorts, colourful socks, black and white vans and…three layers of clothing?! White t-shirt, black long-sleeve and a baby-blue short-sleeve shirt on top?! In summer?! Wow. That was definitely a choice, to say the least. He was going back and forth trying his best not to fall from the board. 

When Yuto walked past him the boy was going in the opposite direction and their eyes met for a split second. Yuto immediately broke the contact and averted his gaze. He liked looking at strangers but got very shy wherever he accidentally locked eyes with someone. Plus this boy was kinda cute and maybe a tiny bit hot (well, he was wearing three layers after all :p) so being caught red handed when looking at him made Yuto blush. Hopefully, said boy didn’t notice it. 

He was walking in silence for some time inhaling warm summer air mixed with that special unique river smell. He then heard skateboard wheels rubbing against the rough asphalt, the noise was coming from behind him so it was probably the guy from before. Yuto involuntary stiffened a bit, why was he so awkward?

 _It’s not like this guy wants to talk to me or anything,_ Yuto was yelling at himself inside. _He is just skating without caring about me one bit. It is a public place and anyone is allowed to walk or skate here. It is not my private domain so now, please, relax and get to the ducks already!_

‘Cool overalls!’ The boy said in a hoarse deep voice. He probably hadn’t used his vocal cords for a while since he was alone in the park so that’s why his voice was raspy.

Yuto was a bit startled but still looked the boy in the face, blushed a bit and answered:

‘Thank you!’ Let’s be honest, sometimes it’s nice to receive compliments about your looks, especially if you really like that particular item of clothing that is being complimented and Yuto _loved_ his bright red overalls. So it was only natural that a bright smile appeared on his face. 

Again their eyes met but this time the contact lasted longer and it was the skater guy who broke it. He was so mesmerised by Yuto’s smile that he completely forgot that he was actually standing on a skateboard that was going at a pretty high speed as there was a small hill in that area. He also forgot that he was a noob skater and that there might be little stones scattered around the road. That’s why it didn’t come as a surprise when one of the wheels hit a stone which led to the board wiggling left and right and the boy falling right on the ground. Considering he was wearing shorts the fall must have been a nasty one.

Yuto was taken aback with this whole situation: one moment he was smiling at a cute boy and then said boy was sitting on the ground holding his bleeding knees. After he finally processed what had happened he immediately ran to the injured one.

‘Are you okay? Is something broken? How bad does it hurt?’ When panicking Yuto usually asked a lot of questions. 

‘Ugh,’ the boy was clutching his teeth, sucking in air through his nostrils in an attempt to ease the pain. ‘It’s-s fi-ne. Just a scratch.’

‘It definitely doesn’t look like a scratch! Hold on, we need to clean your knees, I have some clean water here but please brace yourself as it’s probably going to sting,’ Yuto quickly unscrewed the cap.

‘Okay. I’m ready,’ the boy squinted his eyes.

Yuto started carefully pouring the water on the wounded knee caps. 

‘Agh. Sss. It…Hurtsss more than I anticipated,’ the hapless skater was whining fidgeting on the ground.

‘Almost done. Now we just need to cover them with something…’ Yuto looked around himself. There were various plants growing on both sides of the road but Yuto seemed to be looking for something in particular. He stood up and went further down the road searching for that something.

‘What are you looking for?’ The boy asked half-curious half-scared. 

‘Found it!’ Yuto exclaimed excitedly and plucked to green plants. He then cleaned them with the left over water from the bottle and returned to the injured boy.

‘What is this?’ The boy was getting more and more nervous.

‘Don’t worry, they will work as band-aids,’ Yuto smiled reassuringly. ‘This plant is called plantain and my grandma always used to say that it’s the best cure for scratches. But I doubt you want to sit on the road forever, do you? So let’s maybe move to the nearest bench. There is one not too far from here, I was actually going there before this happened.’

The skater blushed and looked away:

‘Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to look like a cool skaterboy but now I’m just a mess and you are the cool doctor,’ he pouted.

Yuto found that super adorable so he couldn’t help but laugh:

‘No-no, don’t worry! Plus you fell because of me so, yeah, don’t worry. Now let me help you stand up but please be careful. And leave the skateboard here — I’ll fetch it once we get to the bench.’

‘Thank you,’ the boy looked Yuto in the eyes and gave him a small smile. ‘My name is Wooseok, by the way.’

‘Yuto. Nice to meet you!’ 

~~~~~

Now they were sitting on the bench looking at the water moving slowly. Wooseok had two plantain leaves gently put on his knees. Suddenly Yuto remembered that he had a loaf of white bread with him.

‘Do you want some? I bought it for the ducks but they can definitely share some,’ he let out an adorable giggle offering his new acquaintance the bread.

‘I can really have some?’ 

‘Yeah, sure!’

‘Thank you,’ Wooseok blushed and tore some crust. He was a man of culture so he knew what part was the best.

Yuto started feeding the ducks with the remaining loaf while Wooseok was munching on his part.

‘This is Don Juan,’ Yuto pointed at one of the drakes. 

‘Why?’ 

‘He is always hitting on the girls,’ Yuto giggled. ‘And that one is Dopey — she is always in her own world. The one on the right is Hypey.’

‘What about that one?’ Wooseok pointed at a small duck to his left.

‘Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I have ever seen her. What would you call her?’ Yuto asked curiously.

‘Hmm, maybe Milky?’

‘Milky? That’s a cute name but why?’

‘I don’t know,’ Wooseok shrugged. ‘We are all sitting here eating bread and suddenly I’m craving some milk, she probably wants some too.’

Yuto laughed:

‘I doubt ducks drink milk but you are right white bread with milk is the best combo!’

They were sitting in silence for some time. Each thinking about something of their own. Suddenly they turned to each other:

‘Woo-’

‘Yu-‘

‘WAIT!’ Both of them exclaimed in unison. They couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Wow, us and milk were meant to be, weren’t we?’ Yuto smiled. He then realised how ambiguous that sounded and hurried to correct himself:

‘You know what I mean, right? We were just talking about how bread and milk are perfect together and now our names are-‘ The more he was talking the more he realised that he wasn’t making the situation any better. Thankfully Wooseok came to his rescue. 

‘Yeah-yeah, I totally get what you mean,’ he smiled awkwardly. ‘This is so cool though.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Yuto nodded.

‘Actually…’ Wooseok looked a bit hesitant. ‘Do you want to maybe meet one more time here? To feed the ducks and all.’ He then added:

‘I promise not to fall and not to test your healer skills.’

Yuto smiled again and nodded:

‘Yeah, of course. I was about to suggest the same thing! Give me your phone I’ll find myself on KakaoTalk.’

Wooseok handed him his smartphone. After sending himself a message from Wooseok’s phone Yuto closed the app and saw that the boy had a One Piece related wallpaper.

‘You like One Piece?!’

‘Yeah,’ Wooseok scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

‘Wow, I’m a huge fan too!’

‘Really?!’

‘Yeah!’

‘Wanna have binge watch the entire thing one day?!’

‘Sure!’

~~~~

The boys were sitting on the bench fangirling over their hobbies which turned out to be pretty similar for so long that they failed to notice it was getting dark. The air got more chilly and the wind became stronger. 

‘Should we go now?’ Suggested Yuto.

‘Yeah,’ Wooseok prepared to stand up.

‘Be careful. Here, lean on my shoulder.’

Wooseok carefully wrapped his hand around Yuto’s neck, meanwhile Yuto supported his back. He also took the skateboard that was lying next to the bench. Slowly they started walking towards the exit. For some reason it felt so natural for Yuto to hug Wooseok and to have his hand on his neck. He was so close and his body was warm so Yuto wasn’t cold despite it being chilly outside. Yuto wondered if Wooseok was thinking the same thing. 

They finally made it to the bus stop. In the distance Wooseok could see his bus approaching. He took his skateboard from Yuto’s hands and just before the boy let go of the board he awkwardly grabbed his hand.

‘Thank you once again for today. You are my saviour. Literally. Sorry for being a mess and all but I’m glad we met,’ he couldn’t bare looking at Yuto so he stared at the trash can next to the bus stop.

Yuto was taken aback when Wooseok took his hand but he immediately relaxed and reassuringly squeezed it:

‘Thank _you_ for the compliment and for the day. Today was one of the best days of my life! And I’m glad grandma’s advice turned out to be useful,’ he smiled warmly. ‘I’m looking forward to our next meeting, Wooseokie.’

Wooseok was melting inside. His heart was pounding as if he had ran a marathon prior to that. The bus finally arrived and opened its doors. Suddenly Wooseok had a crazy idea.

He leaned forward, left a quick kiss on Yuto’s cheek and practically bolted to the bus. When the boy realised what had happened the bus had already left the stop. Yuto touched the cheek where Wooseok had kissed him and smiled. He then waved his hand and saw that Wooseok was waving back looking out of the window.

~~~~

Saturdays. Who doesn’t like Saturdays, right?

**Author's Note:**

> lucky number thirteen~ didn't want to leave y'all with the last angst ff hehe
> 
> a cute girl once complimented my rainbow socks and i've been thinking about that ever since (yup, i'm that pathetic)
> 
> we can be buddies on twitter (@awkward_d1)
> 
> have a nice day! especially Saturday!
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
